


Lightning

by keyboardpanic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, side mention of Shikuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardpanic/pseuds/keyboardpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torune Aburame discusses fireflies with his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, prompt: fireflies.

Torune was laying on the back porch like a star fish when his grandfather finally found him.

"Torune, I don’t think you’re getting the point of this game," he mentioned with a bit of concern.

The serious toddler motioned for him to sit down too. How Shikuro-like. He complied never the less. “I do get hide-and-seek. I was busy watching.”

Back to the water-warped planks, he raised an eyebrow. “Watching what?”

"The little stars," he replied indignantly, pointing to the fireflies that dotted the garden.

His grandfather nodded sagely, or as much as he could while he was also laying out like a starfish. “Ah. Photuris lucicrescens. The common lightning bug, very pretty.”

At this the toddler shot up, ran back inside, and locked the door behind him. His grandfather sighed in frustration and began searching under the flower pots for the spare house key. “Torune! Open the door! They don’t really make lightning! It’s perfectly safe!-“


End file.
